


Make A Wish

by dednunu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gen, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dednunu/pseuds/dednunu
Summary: “Do you think dreams come true?” He said suddenly staring at you with a serious face, the one he always had when he was deep in thought. You’d become familiar with his little habits and quirks he unconsciously did now and then. “Sure,”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I just wrote this for fun to make me feel better about my exceeding love for one (1) Keiji Akaashi. Enjoy!

Cold, the beginning of the year always was.

On one side, the brisk air coming through the window, on the other, the burning fireplace that heated like the tears that were starting to form in your eyes. You sat at the table cross legged in front of the empty chairs and cheap cake your parents gave for you. 

Happy Birthday. 

You set your head on the table as you covered the eyes that carried the heavy tears of loneliness. “Aren’t you going to blow out the candles?” you heard your mother and father repeat. You sat up but not before quickly wiping the long streaks on your face. 

1..2..3..

“What’d you wish for, kid?” your father exclaimed. 

An angel. Please give me an angel. 

“Nothing,” you answered back. You lied. You couldn’t bare to hurt them like that. Not on your “special day.” Although it sure didn’t feel like it. 

You liked the winter. It was warm, ironically, and the days didn’t last as long. You looked out the window, crisp snow falling, before you found yourself stepping foot outside. The sky was dim and the street lights flickered. The rustle of the leaves in the trees as well as the ones crunching beneath your feet. 

It had been an hour since you left and your hands were more than noticeably dry while your cheeks glowed red compared to the bland scene around you. You walked towards the bench you usually found yourself thinking at. You weren’t tired, just... needed a break you thought. 

Unexpectedly, it seemed like you weren’t gonna be alone. You thought about turning back around before you heard someone call out to you. 

“Hello.”

His voice was soft and deep, like a lullaby. You walked over and sat next to him and he smiled. You scooted over... away. You didn’t say anything, you couldn’t even remember why you were here from the distraction sitting a mere two feet from you. “How are you?” he asked and you turned to face him. His face snuggled into his deep blue scarf with nothing but his grey school uniform. Fukurodani, you read. You met his eyes, “I’m fine,” you bluffed hoping he wouldn’t notice. Unlucky. “Are you sure? Your eyes are red and you seem... sad.” You couldn’t hold it anymore, you were terrible with confrontation and this didn’t help considering the state you were already in. You balled like a baby in front of this stranger. Something you always told yourself you’d never do because you didn’t want to worry anyone with your own problems. He came towards you and you just let him.

A hug.

“How long had it been since you received one?” you thought. For the first time it felt like someone cared, for real. His arms extended pushing his chest away from yours and he smiled once again. You let a small grin this time. 

Were you happy? 

You two continued the night together walking in circles around the block with- 

“Akaashi,” the boy uttered. 

You looked up a bit puzzled at the sudden break of silence. “What?” you asked. “My name. You can call me Akaashi,” he repeated. The rest of the time was spent in a hush. In spite of the cold, you thought his hands were enough to at least warm some part of you. Your heart maybe. How cheesy. You made sure to never let go. 

6 o’clock in the morning, Saturday, the house quiet, as you laid in bed awake staring at the glow up stars stuck to your ceiling. You didn’t sleep. You couldn’t. You tried to hold on to the memories of that short amount of time you had with the boy before you would forget. His warm smile, the strands of hair that fell across his forehead, his hands and the way he seemed to always be distracted by them. 

Fukurodani. 

You then recalled the school. It was your school yet, you’ve never seen him before, at least you thought. You closed your eyes hugging a plush between your arms and tried to feel the tenderness you seemed to yearn for once more. 

The weekend passed quickly and you were forced to lazily fall out of bed. The walk to school was dreadful but you did appreciate the beauty of silence. Nothing but the wind singing past your ears and the faint footsteps you made as you approached the building. 

The kids running in the halls, the chalk scraping the blackboard, the pencils tapping against the desk in anticipation... or boredom. It was all a routine at this point that you’ve become numb. One by one the students rose from their desks as their names were called. Blah blah blah. 

Keiji Akaashi. 

You didn’t notice at first but you found yourself whipping your head up from the desk looking around. That was his name, right? Slowly but surely the tall boy presented himself then sat back down in his seat near the front. You stared. There was nothing to see except the back of his raven haired head but, you couldn’t help it. 

Class let out eventually. What was it about again? 

The rest of your peers rushed between each other to get passed the door but you stayed seated. You heard the pace of footsteps heading in your direction. You knew what it was but you didn’t want to deal with it. 

“F/n L/n, am I going to have to have a conversation with your guardians about this situation? You used to be so cheerful. What happened?” Mrs. Ikeda called out. She always pissed you off, you just never did anything about it because everyone knew you weren’t a “bad student.” Average was more like it. Burnt out, actually. “Thank you,” you muttered and left with nothing more to say. Your eyes were about to spill over. 

Lunch. Most people might think of eating alone as embarrassing but you learned to get used to it. Besides, the view of the city was nice from up here. 

You always sat at the rooftop because you thought it was peaceful. Although, your state of mind said otherwise. You tried to let everything out but the tears never seemed to come. The door behind you that led to the top creaked open and you shifted to see who it was. 

Akaashi. 

You couldn’t tell if you were just dumb and never noticed or if he really were following you around. You didn’t mind though. As you hoped, he acknowledged you and took his place beside you. 

Speechless at first before he began to talk. “How are you today?” You just smiled letting him assume you were okay. “The sky is gorgeous, don’t you think?” he asked you calmly. You looked up. It was. The clouds looked soft to the touch and the sky itself was painted shades of oranges and blues. “You know, I thought it was going to rain today but I guess not.” You didn’t respond. 

You both got up not saying much before leaving. “Wait,” he quickly said. “I hope it doesn’t rain today,” as he gave a you a tight hug. The yearning feeling of comfort being fulfilled. 

After that, you two seemed to be by each others sides 24/7. Your school days followed by staying late for his volleyball practices and the walks home. The walks. 

Summer came before you knew and it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Mostly consisting of staying home under the covers because you had nothing better-

Bzz bzz. 

You blindly reached for your phone resting on your desk. You knew who it was without looking, no one else bothered to contact you, willingly. “Wanna go for a walk?” It was something you and the boy had become accustomed to. It was actually the best part of your days. 

“I heard summer is supposed to give some real heat this year. Especially considering how everyone almost froze half to death in winter,” he laughed quietly. Linking your pinkies without having to say anything and you looked down as you laughed along with him.

The rest of the year passed and you seemed like maybe it wasn’t as dull as the last ones. Maybe because you were looking up more often. You saw how autumn offered the variety of colors between the leaves in the trees when you used to stare at your feet only noticing the dead ones that you childishly stepped on when you had the chance.

December days lasted only a second in an hour as the sun set sooner and you now watched the stars dancing with the moon. The boy did too. 

“Hey,” you turned to meet the blue daggers that pierced through your soul. Now that you thought about it, you don’t think you’ve ever seen him this close up, directly face to face at least. You always seemed to keep some sort of distance, for whatever reason. 

All his perfections and absent imperfections seemed to fit together, like each paint-stroke on a masterpiece. His eyes were blue. Divine, actually. Like the clear untouched ocean in winter. Chills. 

“Do you think dreams come true?” He said suddenly staring at you with a serious face, the one he always had when he was deep in thought. You’d become familiar with his little habits and quirks he unconsciously did now and then. “Sure,” you said back softly, almost sounding uncertain. What did he want you to say. Maybe dreams did come true in some cases, but how could you ever tell. How were you going to tell him that he himself was practically a manifestation of yours. At least that’s what you believed from the start, it was too good to be true. 

He sighed and sat up on his elbows while leaning his neck back. “Maybe,” he whispered under his breathe. “Beautiful,” you thought. He was beautiful. You sat up too and watched the stars glimmer down. All they were were simple balls of gas yet, people still managed to fascinate over them. 

A gust of wind passed and as you turned your head to brush the hair out of your face you caught a glimpse of the boy sitting right next to you. Hands by his sides, almost close enough for you to grasp his and trace the veins that showed through his delicate skin. His wavy raven locks fell in front of his face as the the slight breeze brushed the top of his head. 

Caught staring, he turned to face you letting out a small smile. Comforting. Although you would return his gesture, you were too busy scanning the little details on the mesmeric face nearly a couple inches from yours. From his eyes that held the blue sky on a clear day despite it being 2 in the morning right now and black outside, to his pink lips that looked ever so soft. Then to his rosy cheeks. The blush that seemed so warm in the cold and the eyelash that rested upon it. An eyelash. 

“You have something on your face,” you said quietly. He brushed his face gently but the extra detail you had noticed remained. You slowly reached your hand out to get it for him. “Ow,” he flinched as you realized how you’d slightly pinched his cheek. You apologized as if you’d committed a crime. It might as well been. Hurting the precious. He grabbed you and gave you a reassuring smile. “It’s okay,” as he laughed it off. You uttered a chuckle but couldn’t help but notice your moderately sweaty palms, something that you couldn’t control whenever you got anxious. 

“Are you okay?” You managed to both ask at the same time followed by the laughter from the mere coincidence. You looked down and stuck out your finger, on it the black eyelash that caused you your embarrassment. “Make a wish,” you insisted but happened to be met with a blank face of confusion staring back. “Oh, it’s something my mom always used to do,” you started, “like a shooting star, you’d close your eyes and make a wish.”   
Simple. 

“What am I supposed to wish for,” he questioned. Gazing back, you kind of just froze. “Well,” you had to think for a minute, “anything I guess.” He looked down at the finger held out to him, then back up to you. “What do you usually wish for?” “Don’t you know? I can’t tell you or it won’t come true!” You laughed teasingly at him as he pouted, almost making you feel bad. Suddenly, he slowly closed his eyes and sat there. And sat there. He sure did take his time you thought. Eventually you saw him finally blow it away as you watched the tiny hair follicle flutter into nothingness. 

“What’d you wish for?” You jokingly asked. He stared back with a slight smirk growing across his face. “You,” he claimed. You sat there shocked unable to keep your mouth from gaping open. Your face heated as you turned around trying to hide the embarrassing blush that smeared across your steaming face. “So,” he began, “I guess my wish won’t come true now that I’ve told you out loud, huh.” He grabbed your shoulder forcing you to face him as one hand held the side of your face brushing away your strands of hair with his long fingers of the other allowing him to meet you eye to eye. 

“Y/n, make my wish come true?” You tried to process all that was happening as your eyes blinked rapidly before they shut and you found the touch of those soft soft lips you found yourself staring at more often than not. Your heart skipped a beat. No, ten beats, a hundred, a billion. It was as if this were some cheesy teen romance movie and you were the main character. 

He pulled you closer embracing you in his arms that offered so much warmth. You laid back down, cuddled together, intertwining your fingers with his that you now recalled being fidgeted with earlier. Habit number 3. The sky set vastly in front of you guys and the stars seemed just a little bit brighter now. “Make a wish,” he said as you looked up from almost drifting asleep. A shooting star passed. Slowly. As if it were waiting for you. “I wish for you and I,” you made sure to look him in the eyes, the ones that held the seven seas, “forever, okay?” You turned to face him with a light in your eye despite having trouble keeping them open due to the fact it was well into the night by now. “Okay,” he grinned and squeezed your hand just a little tighter. 

The night lasted long. It felt like forever. That was okay though. It was a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first creative writing piece/ fanfic that I’ve ever done on my own so I apologize if you found plenty of mistakes or if the formatting is weird. I hope to get better with practice. Hopefully you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!


End file.
